Mumsy
Mumsy is a Mob exclusive to the The Gorge event in Don't Starve Together and the first character encountered when entering The Gorge world. She instructs players to start cooking to appease The Gnaw and gives them 10 Old Coins with which they can purchase cooking items from herself, her son Billy, Pipton, and Sammy. Players cannot buy from anyone else until interacting with her. She will also inform players of the Gnaw's current craving as well as how the Gnaw liked the food after it was snackrificed. Trading Mumsy sells the following cooking items: Anything bought by Wes costs one less Old Coin or Sapphire Medallion, except for items bought with Red Marks or Gnaw's Favors. The Favors are required to charge the key instead of buying it. Quotes Note: For Mumsy's Gnaw craving hints, lines from part 1 and part 2 are randomly matched to one another, but a part 2 is only chosen if the part 1 has a space for it. The craving itself changes depending on how much progress the player has made in the round. Introduction # "BAAA! Who are you?" # "No, there's no time for pleasantries!" # "You've got to get cooking, or you'll anger the beast!" # "I'll help how I can." # "Take these coins and see me when you're ready." Offering to trade at start * "I hope you're good in the kitchen, dear." * "Use those coins to trade with me, okay?" * "Let's trade. i'll get you set up." * "You'll need one of my cookware kits." * "I have some spare cookware for trade." * "Would you like a pot, an oven or a grill?" * "Baa. Let's trade." Offering to trade at start, player too far * "Come a little closer." * "Yoo-hoo, over here! Baa." * "Wait! You need cookware!" * "Where are you going?" * "There's no time to waste!" * "Over here, dear!" * "My dear, come closer." Player bought first item at start * "Wonderful choice, baa! Now, let's see..." Near player during active round * "Are you... Gatekeepers, by chance?" * "The Gnaw's been around since I was just a lamb." * "Another of your kind passed through here once." * "Favor from the Gnaw might recharge the old key." * "Your presence here distracts it from Billy and I." * "You must cook, or you will perish." * "If you can earn the Gnaw's favor... you might escape." Near player during active round, time low * "The Gnaw's demands know no end." * "Hurry, please!" * "The Gnaw will cast down its plague if not fed!" * "It must be fed, at all costs." * "The Gnaw is growing impatient!" * "Don't give up." * "I believe in you. You can do this." Successful trade * "Good luck, dear." * "Take care, baa." * "Thank-you." * "Anything you need, dear." * "I hope it helps." * "You're welcome, baa." * "Thank-you, dear." Gnaw craving hint part 1 * "The Gnaw hungers for {craving}... {part2}" * "The Gnaw desires {craving}... {part2}" * "The Gnaw craves {craving}... {part2}" * "The Gnaw wants {craving}... {part2}" * "The Gnaw hungers for {craving}!" * "The Gnaw desires {craving}!" * "The Gnaw craves {craving}!" Gnaw craving hint part 2 * "I can tell, baa." * "I'm certain of it." * "baa." * "You must oblige." * "I feel it." * "It's time to cook." Gnaw craving hint part 2, time low * "BAAA! Hurry!" * "or anything! Hurry, BAAA!" * "give it something! Anything!" * "there's no time!" * "or whatever! Quick, BAAA!" Gnaw fed * "Oh yes, {craving}! That'll buy you some time." * "The Gnaw's pleased with your offering." * "You found what the Gnaw craved!" * "Yes, yes, {craving}! That should sate the beast." * "Mighty Gnaw! Feast now upon on {craving}!" Gnaw fed, wrong food * "I wouldn't call that {craving}, but oh well." * "Well, it wasn't {craving}. But better than nothing!" * "That wasn't what the Gnaw craved, but we'll make do." Gnaw cravings * "a SNACK" * "SOUP" * "a VEGETABLE dish" * "FISH" * "a meal on BREAD" * "MEAT" * "a meal with CHEESE" * "PASTA" * "a DESSERT" Lost round # "It's over." # "The Gnaw's plague is upon you." # "I'm sorry I couldn't help more." # "Goodbye." Won round # "Baa! The way is open!" # "Quickly, make haste to your world." # "Billy and I'll follow soon behind." # "May we all leave this plague behind us." # "Good luck, kind strangers!" Trivia * Mumsy appears to be partially mermified herself, as shown by the scales on her lower body. * She was originally conceived as a deer, as revealed in Rhymes with Play #201. * She is based on Amalthea, foster-mother to Zeus, who was sometimes depicted as a goat. ** Mumsy's concept art also notes Capricorn as an influence, which is a Zodiac sign represented by a creature with the head and torso of a goat and the tail of a fish. This is possibly referenced in Mumsy's mermified appearance. Gallery Mumsy Altar Offering Gorge Cinematic.jpg|Mumsy making an offering on The Altar of Gnaw as seen in The Gorge cinematic. Watching Gnaw Gorge Cinematic.jpg|Mumsy as seen in The Gorge cinematic. Wickerbottom and Mumsy Gorge Cinematic.jpg|Mumsy with Wickerbottom as seen in The Gorge cinematic. Billy and Mumsy Loading Screen.png|A Vignette featuring Mumsy teaching her son Billy how to chop vegetables. Gorge Thank You Item.png|The image accompanying the gift of a special Portrait Frame for playing The Gorge, featuring Mumsy and Billy. Gorge Concept Art 8.png|Concept art of Mumsy from Rhymes with Play #201. Sounds vi:Mumsy Category:Lore Category:Mobs Category:Events Category:Talkers